Tears of Fire
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: Theon was engaged to her sister before she died. Alea was going to marry another man before he was murdered. Now the two will be forced together just as everything in the Seven Kingdoms begins to fall apart. AU starting at AGOT
1. Prelude

_"...And also sworn to serve House Greyjoy are House Acadia and those houses being sworn under them. These houses are as follows; House Teufel, House Saracen, House Montague, House Veritas, and the Lords of Fell's Church. This alliance will be cemented by the marriage of Balon Greyjoy's youngest son, Theon Greyjoy, to the eldest daughter of Jaralaine Acadia and her husband, Alexi Teufel."- The Accords_

* * *

**Prelude: THEON  
**He was nine when the arrangement was made. It was not his mother or his father who broke the news to him two days before the Teufel family, or what was left of it, arrived to make the final arrangements, but his brothers, Rodrik and Maron. Once they stopped laughing over his plight they informed their younger brother that he was to be betrothed to the late Jaralaine of Acadia's oldest daughter, a girl of seven. He didn't remember his reaction to the news but he did remember the girl.

Her name was Alexis Teufel, third child of Jaralaine and Alexi and twin of Alexander. She had one older brother aside from her twin and two younger sisters, also a set of twins. Her hair was the golden color of the sun and her eyes the robin egg blue of summer sky. Her brother was her match in looks but her other siblings were dark haired and green eyed. It was said they took after their lately departed mother while Alexis and Alexander were the image of their father. The eldest was eleven, two years older than Theon.

Not more than seven months after the agreements were signed and the Teufels took their leave of Pyke Theon's father made his rebellion. It was in the rebellion that Rodrik, Maron, and Theon's sister Asha were slain and their father defeated. Theon Greyjoy, only ten, was heir to Pyke and his father's only remaining child. He was also given as a ward to Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. At the time Robb Stark and the bastard, Jon Snow, five. Sansa was three and little Arya was only one. Theon felt alone from the moment he arrived at Winterfell and even when Robb and Jon grew older and the age difference between the boys began to mean less and less he still felt out of place. He was a lone Kraken in the land of Direwolves.

The marriage agreement would stand. The only deviation was when a letter arrived, sent first to his father and then to Ned Stark, that Alexis had passed on just three months past. Theon was now engaged to one of the younger sisters, Alea Teufel. The letter had arrived five years past. Theon had been just fourteen and at that time the letter had meant nothing. Now at nineteen his father had suggested the girl, now fifteen, be sent over the sea to fulfill the agreement of her engagement. Ned Stark had agreed reluctantly to bring Theon to Pyke himself to meet the girl and bring her to Winterfell as Theon's betrothed.

That was why Theon was packing. The two Stark daughters, Sansa and Arya, would be traveling with them as well, to give the girl company. That made Theon almost feel sympathy for her. She was being dragged partway across the ocean to marry a man she met once when she was five and she would be forced to travel to Winterfell in the company of the constantly arguing Sansa and Arya.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Arya Stark stuck her head inside the door, all but dancing with impatience. "Father says we're waiting for you." Anyone who didn't know the impatient nature of Arya Stark would have thought her rude. Theon simply shrugged her rudeness off, used to the girl's impatience.

"Almost," he informed her. "I'll be down in the time it takes you to say farewell to Nymeria." Arya nodded and dashed off, leaving Theon alone again. The Greyjoy heir dropped the last tunic into his bag and shut it, sighing. The last thing he wanted to do was spend close to two weeks of hard riding followed by a several day ride by boat with Eddard Stark, Jory, several other sworn swords, and the two Stark daughters to collect a girl he knew nothing of. He remembered Alexis but neither of the younger girls. He had paid them no mind when the Teufels had visited all those years ago but circumstances had been different then. He had been betrothed to Alexis then and not one of her younger sisters. Theon took a last look around his room and then turned toward the stairs, knowing if he lingered any longer Arya would return to pester him.


	2. Chapter I

_"Memento Mori"- The Teufel words_

* * *

**Chapter I: THEON  
**It was a week into the ride to where a ship, the _Waverunner_, would be waiting to take them to Pyke that he finally gave in and opened the book Maester Luwin had given him just before he had left. Luwin had told Theon that the book would give him some background on the family that was being joined with his own. Until a week had passed Theon had managed to ignore the reason for their travel but he found he could do so no longer. Now he sat at the outside edge of the camp while the sun was still high enough to read by and stared at the book before him.

It was thick and falling apart, the cover a dark brown leather that threatened to lose hold on the pages beneath. When he lifted the cover it released a cloud of dust that had his eyes watering for a moment. The title was faded but just barely legible. _The Accords_. Underneath it in smaller print was an addition to the title; _Being a record of the Acadia family and those connected to it_. The ink lettering that had bore the author's name had long faded away. Theon turned the page and was greeted by another cloud of dust. He coughed and glared at the book. It seemed that everything to do with this arrangement was set before him with one purpose; to vex him.

The table of contents was just legible enough to allow him to find the section about the Teufel's. It was about halfway through the book after the information and history about the Acadia family. Theon glared at the carefully printed words as if they were poisonous snakes about to bite him. The print was small and faded. The chapter went on for almost thirty pages about the Teufel family. Theon was not looking forward to reading any of it. With a long suffering sigh he resigned himself to starting and planning on spending several nights reading.

_"Memento Mori. To anyone not understanding the history of House Teufel or what the words truly mean the Teufel words simply sound like some fantastical language made by the Teufel ancestors. The truth of this words, carved once in forbidding, square letters at the granite arch that welcomes all into the shadows of the Teufel family home is much darker than most know._

_Centuries ago the Teufel family stood against those of Acadia blood, their liege lords. The resulting war was terrible and bloody. It left the Teufel family almost entirely destroyed and their defenses shatter. The massive iron doors that had held for centuries were shattered by Aron Acadia, the heir to the Acadia family, and the eldest son of the Teufel's lay dead in a pool of his own blood. This eldest son, Arkon, had once been a friend and companion to the Acadia heir. Given the option of suicide to escape disgrace, Arkon seized his chance and once given a weapon attempted to escape. He was slaughtered along with three of his cousins during the escape attempt._

_The Teufel words were first spoken then by his twin, younger by almost an hour, when told of his brother's death. Memento Mori- Remember you will die. These chilling words remind the Teufel's each day of their defeat and loss. They are a reminder to all that hear them as well. Remember you will die. And in the case of the Teufel's death may be sooner rather than later."_

Theon shut the book, staring at the darkening sky. "Remember you will die," he grumbled after a moment. "What kind of words are those?" He had to admit though that the words sent a chill down his spine. He shook his head, attempting to shake off what he had just read, and snapped the book shut, shoving it back into his bag.

"What were you muttering about?" Arya asked the instant he sat down across from her. Her eyes met his across the fire and she smiled innocently.

"The Teufel words," he replied, glanced at Ned Stark. "Did you know what they were?"

"No," Lord Stark replied. "But then again I never had any reason to know them."

"What are they?" Arya asked eagerly.

"Memento Mori," Theon said.

"What does that mean?" Arya said, making a face.

"It sounds like Latin," Sansa spoke up.

"What does it mean?" Arya asked, turning expectantly.

"I'm not sure," Sansa admitted. "Something about death, I think."

"Remember you will die," Theon informed the girls. Arya wrinkled her nose at the same time as Sansa and for a moment the two actually looked like sisters and not just vaguely related.

"That's pleasant," Sansa said, sounding disgusted.

"Who would want to remember that they're going to die?" Arya added and Sansa nodded in agreement, looking surprised that she was agreeing with her younger sister.

"To remember that you are mortal and have limits," Eddard Stark said. "Now go to your tent. You'll need all the rest you can get for the long ride tomorrow." Both girls nodded and kissed their father on the cheek before leaving. They left without bickering for the first time since the trip had begun. "Worried?" Stark asked after the girl's left.

"Perhaps," Theon said, casting a wary glance at the man who had raised him from age ten onward.

"You will be fine," Stark said, standing then and leaving Theon alone staring at the fire.

The next week followed along the same lines with Sansa and Arya arguing constantly until Eddard Stark stepped in and stopped them. Theon read sections of the book, gradually learning the history of the Teufel family. He learned that Alexi Teufel, his betrothed's father, had one younger brother named Andrei but the book was old enough that he didn't know whether Alexi's brother was alive or not. There was nothing about Jaralaine Acadia's marriage to Alexi Teufel. That meant he had no record of the children and their names.

There was, however, one fact that had caught his attention. There had been another Alea Teufel, younger sister of Arkon and his twin Aldric. She had been a healer during the war against the Acadia's but she had fallen in love with the younger Acadia son, Daven. When Daven had been killed by Aldric in revenge for Arkon's death grief had driven Alea mad. The young woman had killed her three younger sisters before murdering herself and leaving a bloody mess behind for her brother to find. It seemed that throughout history blood and death had followed the Teufel family. Theon found himself hoping that his betrothed would not have the same luck as the past members of her family.


	3. Chapter II

_"When you give up your own truth to win at someone else's game everyone loses."-Stephan C. Paul_

* * *

**Chapter II: ALEA  
**Cool wind snapped icy rain into her face. Her long dark brown haired streaked with caramel, clung to her face, the strands almost black. Waves crashed against the bow of the boat to send salty sprays of water across her neck and shoulders. Lady Alea Teufel didn't move from her position, dark eyes surveying the black storm clouds flowing towards cold breeze touched her damp skin through the fabric of her black dress, making her shiver. The knife at her side, sheathed in dark leather, dug into her hip through the skirt of her dress. She ignored it and breathed in the cold sea air, trying to remember what it felt like to be alive.

_She was pacing back and forth across their bedroom. Auralia, her twin and her other half, was sitting on the bed glancing down at a book and correcting her when her recitation faltered. That was when a young woman flew into the room. Her hair was inky black and she was dressed in a messenger's tan garb. "My ladies," she said breathlessly, dropping into a low curtsey and quickly rising. "I bring bad news. The heir to Fell's Church had a riding accident today. He died before the healer arrived." _

_Darkness rushed around her sight but she refused to give in. "Dismissed," Auralia said, wrapping an arm around her waist. The woman nodded and rushed out. "Come," her sister told her. "We will mount the horses and ride to Fell's Church before darkness falls."_

_"You will do no such thing," a voice suddenly snapped. It was their father standing in the doorway. "Your sister will be packing and leaving here in a fortnight. Since her betrothed is dead she will be taking your place to marry the Greyjoy brat."  
_

_"No," Alea snapped, the word exploding out of her mouth. "I will not be leaving without saying my farewells to River." She stalked past him, managing to keep from crying until she was safely out of his sight._

Alea bit down tears and glared down at the emotionless sea below her. Her father had prevented her from leaving home to see her betrothed's body in Fell's Church. That was when suspicion had first begun building in her mind. Furthermore her sister had seen their father ripping up a message from Fell's Church. Added to the fact that their brother, who had killed his own twin, had been the last one seen with the young man that would have been her husband and finding correspondence that listed first Alexis and then her, not Auralia, as betrothed to the boy that was now the Greyjoy heir confirmed her suspicions. River's death had not been an accident.

Still there was nothing she could do, at least for the time being. That didn't mean she didn't have a plan. For a while she had contemplated killing her brother in vengeance for River. After all she had taught herself to throw knives and had a good grasp of basic swordplay thanks to her eldest brother, Jonathan, but she had quickly dismissed the idea. She would not lower herself to their standards in order to win their game. Instead she would play it her own way. She would leave and meet the young man they attended her to marry. She would wait until she had all the evidence she needed and then she would strike. Hopefully by then Jonathan would return from where ever he was wandering so she wouldn't be forced to leave the task of ruling to her sister alone.

Her fingers dug into the wood of the ship and then relaxed. The plan, in theory, sounded well but in practice it would be much more complicated. She would need to get in contact with River's younger brother to see what he knew. He had to know something or her father wouldn't have bothered threatening him just before she had left. Then there was the matter of her engagement. Finding the truth about it would be Auralia's task but it wouldn't be simple. Her father had already proved that he wouldn't hesitate to kill his own flesh and blood in order to accomplish his plans.

"Curse you," she growled as the clouds loomed closer. Her fingers bit into the wood again and she had to force herself to let go this time.

"You'll want to move below Miss," a sailor near her shoulder said, glancing at the approaching storm. She nodded and he left her alone.

"I will have my revenge," she promised, glaring once more in the direction of the black clouds before turning and heading below.


	4. Chapter III

_"Fix your eyes forward on what you can do, not back on what you cannot change."- Tom Clancy_

* * *

**Chapter III: THEON**

Pyke was much as he remembered it, which was to say cold and stormy with waves lashing against the edge of the cliffs. They had arrived at the same time as his bride to be and the boats were now beached. Theon jumped into the lapping edge of the water and waded to shore. Arya followed without hesitation but Sansa squealed when her feet hit the cold water and Ned Stark carried her the rest of the way to the shore. Still she whined about the damp hem of her dress until an annoyed Arya told her sister to shut up.

The girl that descended from the other ship landed smoothly in the water. Her hair was dark brown, her eyes a lighter shade of brown, and she didn't so much as flinch when a wave washed across the bottom of her skirt. Instead she made her way to land, escorted by a man who was probably the captain of the ship she had arrived in. "My lords," he said cordially. "My ladies," he added, bowing his head slightly at Sansa, who beamed, and Arya, who wrinkled her nose. "May I present Lady Alea Teufel." The girl made a smooth curtsey and he gave a half bow in return. Arya fidgeted and Alea's eyes turned to the younger girl.

"Walk with me?" she asked Arya. "I'm tired of being trapped in one spot for a prolonged amount of time."

"May I?" Arya pleaded, turning wide grey eyes to her father.

"Of course," Ned Stark said gently and Arya beamed, scampering over to take Alea's hand. Theon's bride to be did not smile but there was an almost amused gleam in her eye as Arya tugged her away, chattering the entire time. "Has she been like that the entire trip here?" Ned questioned as soon as the pair were out of sight.

"Despondent?" the Captain questioned and Ned nodded. "Yes," the man admitted. "Poor girl's had a time of it though. The boy she was supposed to marry died and her father sent her off immediately. Didn't even give her time to say farewell, or so the rumors claim. We were told to watch her and make sure she didn't stab herself or jump overboard but she never showed any inclination too." He shrugged then, running a hand through his grey-brown beard. "And I doubt we could have stopped her had she any inclination toward suicide. At least if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Theon asked, meeting the man's gaze head on.

"They say," the Captain said, lowering his voice. "That she's rather handy with the knife she always carries with her though I've no idea whether that's true or not."

"Handy with a _knife_?" Sansa repeated, sounding horrified. She turned to look at the young woman walking beside Arya. Her face contorted in anger. "That's a lie!"

Ned moved to rebuke his daughter but the Captain was already laughing. "Ah Miss, what an oblivious little world you live in," he told Sansa. "Alea Teufel's no more lady like than that sister of yours probably is. She just hides it better." With that said he gave a little bow and turned back to his ship, striding off barking orders while Sansa gaped after him.

"It isn't true," Sansa Stark insisted weakly. "It can't be, can it?"

"What can't be?" a mild voice asked and Sansa turned to see Alea Teufel standing there, her face calm and blank. Theon found it almost eerie how little emotion showed on her face. She was like a painted doll, no expression fixed there except the blank one that had been drawn on.

"That you can use that knife," Sansa said, motioning to the knife held in a black sheath at the older girl's waist.

"I can indeed use it," Alea responded, a ghost of a smile in her eyes. "My eldest brother insisted." Sansa's mouth moved in wordless horror for a few moments before she huffed finally and stalked off. Arya giggled delightedly but there was no change in Alea's expression. Despondent had been a good name for her nature, Theon decided. There was no sign of cheer, or any emotion really, in that blank face.

"Lady Teufel," a voice called and the girl turned, making her way across the sand to the take reins from a flinching cabin boy. The horse he led was black as pitch with no other color over her coat. She was slim, made along fast, sleek lines, and though she had resisted the boy's attempts to bring her from the ship she followed her mistress willingly enough.

"Shall we leave then?" Theon asked with a sigh. "I've no wish to deal with my father today."

"As you wish," Ned Stark said and Theon had the distinct feeling that the man was trying not to laugh. Despite Theon's desire to leave the storm washed shores of Pyke behind it took an hour for them to be prepared to set sail. Finally they departed, leaving Theon's first home behind them in a wash of stormy blue and grey.


	5. Chapter IV

_"Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of overcoming it"-Helen Keller_

* * *

**Chapter IV: ALEA  
**The storm came to them at night, rocking the ship and waking Alea from her restless slumber. A quick glance across the small room informed her that Arya and Sansa Stark were still sleeping. She sat up, studying the two girls. Sansa, the elder, had auburn hair and bright green eyes. Her facial expression, as far as Alea had seen, was often pinched up in disdain. She was the kind of proper young lady Alison Montague would have enjoyed associating with, squealing at a simple spray of water or a stray hair out of place. Alea could already imagine that there would be tension between herself and Sansa.

Arya was the opposite of her elder sister, both in looks and mannerism. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes a commanding grey. She was enthusiastic in all that she had done so far and would much rather fight than sew. Alea and her sister, Auralia, had been much more like Arya than Sansa. Their elder sister, Alexis, had been a perfect balance between the two girls. She had been poised and composed but willing to fight for what she believed in. That drive to fight had resulted in Alea's older brother, Alexis's own twin, killing her. It had resulted in this marriage.

Alea sighed and stood, pulling a robe over her nightgown and slipping her feet into her boots, sitting on the edge of the rocking cot to lace and tie them. She knew from experience that she would sleep no more tonight. She crept out of the cabin and took a moment to steady herself against the wall before ascending the stairs. Cool night air smacked her in the face as she exited the bowels of the ship, leaning against the cabin wall nearby. The sky was so thick with clouds that she could not see a single star. Rain lashed against her face and the ship rocked over a particularly violent wave.

Alea stumbled back and someone caught her around the waist. "Unhand me," she snapped, fully prepared to throw an elbow back and let chaos unfold as it would.

"Very well." The voice was unfamiliar but that was to be expected. The moment she was released Alea stepped to the side and glanced over her shoulder to look at who had caught her. _Theon Greyjoy_. She recognized him from the hasty introductions that had taken place when they boarded the ship. The next wave nearly caused her to fall again. Her hand snapped out to steady herself against the wall and she grumbled in irritation. "You might want to find something to hold on to if you are planning on remaining up here," he added and she heard something almost mocking in his tone.

"I may also wish to throw you overboard to rid myself of your amusement," Alea said sourly as another wave almost sent her tumbling.

"And it would return you home as well," Greyjoy said, still sounding almost amused.

"Never mind then," Alea replied coolly. She had no wish to return to her home; not after the fights her father had sparked after River's death. Another wave rocked the boat but this time she kept her balance, lifting a hand to shield her face from the driving rain for a moment. The silence hung between them, parted only by the pounding of rain. Then another wave crashed into the boat, spraying over the top with a sound akin to a watery roar. Alea had just relaxed the moment before the wave hit and now she stumbled slightly, startled.

The deck heaved under her feet, making it difficult to regain her balance. An arm hooked around her waist again, holding her steady. "It might be better if you went below." Alea was startled to realize that it was a genuine suggestion and not an order veiled as one. Startled enough to give in. She nodded once and he released her, allowing her to walk back down the steps below and try to sleep once more.


End file.
